Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). (Unless it's a frog from a Weekly Set. Then it's more likley to be filled in a timely manner.) *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Award Frogs for Android - For Android users *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Free Glass Chroma Frogs !- Free chroma, glass, and glass chroma frogs available *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Forum:Request a weekly set ♥- Realkuhl has made a page specifically for request weekly sets!! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Free level 17 or lower frog giveaway icanhazpocketfrogz will send you a frog, free! * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * Idalemdu will take one of your frogs under Level 14 and exchange it for a Glass Chroma breed of your frog with your original frog. * If someone adds you on Game Center but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID,'' ''Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester ''Comments''. ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Media:Example.ogg ﻿﻿Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: When all requested frogs have been sent, and ONLY when all requested frogs have been sent, enter the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also, keep track of the frogs you or someone else have already sent if the requester has asked for more than one frog. Please do not leave a date in this column until every frog has been sent. Thank you. Attention Requesters: If your request is not filled within two weeks, please delete your original request and re-enter it at the bottom of the table. That way everyone will know you are still interested in receiving your requested frogs. Requests older than 1 month are subject to being deleted. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 600px; " |- sab="508" ! scope="col"| 'Name' ! scope="col"|''Frogs Requested'' ! scope="col"| Frogs for Trade ! scope="col"| Date Sent ! scope="col"| 'Requester Comments' ! scope="col"| Sender Comments﻿﻿ |- |nicoleh2011 |white picea frondis |anything level 28 or below |2/24/14 |Thanks in advance! |enjoy! from iBeth01. would love a dextera or obaro if you have one |- |Firechef15 |Any Janus,Gemma, or any of the new frogs above lvl 30 |anything I have that you want. | | |Friend request sent 2/11/14 |- |pl4netearth3 |any palma, symphonia, hennae, emblema or gyrus. |anything you want. (except my amfractus) | |Thank you in advance! |Friend request sent 2/24/14 (iBeth01) |- |leia8203 | Golden Aurum Emblema Royal Floris Arcus |any frog I have | | |iBeth01 sent friend request 2/25/14. hoping you have dextera and/or obaro |- |nicoleh2011 |green folium hennae, golden aurum emblema, purple viola fortuno |anything level 28 or below | |Thanks in advance! | |- |WorldTern |Glacio | Happy to pass on a royal floris gyrus, and Azure Callaina Calvaria |2/1 |Thank you! I had this frog on my old device, and it was my favourite! |1/19 - Friend request sent. Will send a glacio once accepted. I would appreciate a gyrus. - lilyedith |- |iluvwoodstock |Callaina Calyx |Red Tingo Insero | |T |1/31: Sent Blue Callaina Calyx. Received 2 Red Tingo Insero. Thanks! - c.ocular |- |Gujamin |any quilta (azure caelus preferred) |Have lots of legendary to trade | |Thanks! | |- |inners17 |golden aurum fortuno & emblema and azure caelus quilta for weekly set |anything i have | |thanks in advance! | |- |lilyedith |Any Gyrus |Level 14 & Below |2/11 |Thanks in advance! |Red Caelus Gyrus sent 2/11/14 |- |﻿﻿authorauthor |any LUDO |anything you'd like in exchange; I have all other frogs |2/10 |thank you! |2/10 - Friend request sent. Will send ludo. - lilyedith |- |Dymple14 |Purple Viola Hennae |Any frog to level 29 | |Can't breed this yet, so need specific, want to work on weekly sets | |- |Dymple14 |Golden Aurum Fortuno |Any frog to level 29 | |Can't breed this yet, so need specific, want to work on weekly sets | |- |Dymple14 |Azure Caelus Quilta |Any frog to level 29 | |Can't breed this yet, so need specific, want to work on weekly sets | |- |GreenFW286 |Any geminus, bulla, orbis, obaro, persona, vinaceus, trivium, bulbus and signum | | | Thanks!!! | - Wintergrace Any orbis or obaru, I have at least one frog of every other breed available. |- |iBeth01 |any dextera, any obaro |anything else--I am on level 32 and can breed any other kind of frog for you |2-27-2014 | thank you Thanks, squeegybeck! | |- |''jsc183'' |any Tribus |Vinnaceus, Persona, up to L23 |3/1/14 | |iBeth sent glass chroma tribus. Enjoy--I know how frustrating it is to need a promo frog |- |diaperbomb |any quilta | anything level 30 or below |3/1/14 |thanks! | |- |Dalek Caan |any Glacio or Tribus or Laterna or Ludo or Marinus or Dextera or Geminus or Bulla or Obaro |please chose from my vast collection of quality low hoppage one owner frogs |3/8/14 | Exterminate. arnoudren, I sent you a tribus 3/20/2014, I had some trouble sending but I think it went through. | iBeth sent tribus. Enjoy! arnoudren sent Glacio. -- 3/12/14 Thanks for the Tribus! |- |nicoleh2011 |purple viola hennae, golden aurum fortuno, golden aurum emblema, azure caelus quilta |any frog level 28 or lower | |Thanks in advance! :) |squeegybeck friended will send Emblema and Fortuno. Can you send me a Quilta and a Gemma? |- |squeegybeck |Any Quilta, any Gemma |any frog level 32 or below |8/04/14 |Thanks :D | |- |arnoudren | Any Tribus, Marinus, Geminus, Bulla, Orbis, Persona, Gyrus or Trivium |Can trade any frog up to level 12 incl. all specials. | | Thanks lgmcguire and Vsherk! | |- |xjennx08 |Any Trivus, Marinus, Dextera, Geminus, Orbis, Obaro, Persona, Gyrus, Trivium, or Bulbus |Any frog up to level 15 (except for the ones listed under requested frogs) | |Thx in advance! | Sent Orbis 3/20/2014 Exterminate. |- |Birdboy62 |Purple Viola Hennae, Purple Viola Gemma, Golden Aurum Fortuno, Golden Aurum Emblema and Azure Caelus Quilta |Just about anything I've got now I'm willing to send your way. | |Thanks for your help in this frogging endeavor! | |- |Dalek Caan |Marinus, Dextera, or Ludo |I will send a frog back, please choose | | Thanks, Keiralia Exterminate. | |- |Keiralia | Looking for a Marinus, Geminus, Orbis, and a Vinaceus please!! (Please can anyone let me know if I can receive bonus frogs above my level?) | I have a Tribus, Glacio, Dextera, Bulla and Persona! Plus I have 12 Shelbus to trade. | |Thanks Dalek Caan and Vsherk! |3/28: Secretsnlyfe-sent Orbis-please send Marinus if have. |- | Secretsnlyfe |Ludo, Marinus, Gyro |I have anything else you may need | |Thanks in advance! | |- |D4rkling |Any Tribus Please | | |Thank you! | |- |- |chaynesosu |ANY Tribus |anything level 18 or below, I have Lanterna, Gyrus, and Vinaceus to trade :) | |Thanks in advance! | |-